The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #29: 14 Feb 2018 Current Issue :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #30: 14 Mar 2018 Next Issue :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #31: 11 Apr 2018 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green'- wikipedia:Squirrel Girl Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #30 The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #29 Past Storylines The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Beats Up the Marvel Universe OGN Doreen accidentally creates a clone of herself, who at first fights crime alongside her but then decides to save the planet by taking over from humanity and giving rule over to the squirrels. The clone starts her quest by beating up various super-heroes and -villains and taking their objects of power, so Doreen has to team up with her friends to save the day. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl & The Great Lakes Avengers' - Collects GLA #1-4, GLX-Mas Special, Thing #8, Cable & Deadpool #30, and Deadpool/GLI Summer Fun Spectacular. - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 1: Squirrel Power' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "The nuttiest and most upbeat super hero in the world is starting college! And as if meeting her new roommate and getting to class on time isn’t hard enough, now she has to deal with Kraven the Hunter, too? At least her squirrel friend Tippy-Toe is on hand to help out. But what can one girl, and one squirrel, do when a hungry Galactus heads toward Earth? You’d be surprised! With time running out and Iron Man lending a helping hand (sort of), who will win in the battle between the Power Cosmic and the Power Chestnut?" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 2: Squirrel You Know It's True' - Collects vol. 1 #5-8. "Squirrel Girl meets potential new allies including Chipmunk Hunk, Koi Boi and … Girl Squirrel?! Yes! But the two rodent-themed heroines don’t quite see eye to beady eye — and Squirrel Girl’s dislike might be justified! Now, as the world goes mad and the Avengers attack, Squirrel Girl must face Ratatoskr, the Norse God of Squirrels!" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 3: Squirrel, You Really Got Me Now' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6, plus Howard the Duck vol. 5 #6. "With her unique combination of wit, empathy and squirrel powers, computer-science student Doreen Green — a.k.a. the unbeatable Squirrel Girl — is all that stands between the Earth and total destruction. Well, Doreen plus her friends Tippy-Toe (a squirrel) and Nancy (a regular human with no powers). So mainly Squirrel Girl. And what hope does the Earth have if she gets hurled back in time to the 1960s and erased from history? At least Nancy will never forget her friend, but what invincible armored Avenger can she call on to help, through the magic of social media? Decades apart, can they avert doom, or will everything go wrong forever?" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 4: I Kissed a Squirrel and I Liked It' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "Doreen takes charge of her life — her love life — and starts dating. But who will kiss a Squirrel and like it? Surely not…Mole Man?! The lovestruck subterranean super villain is willing to hold the world hostage to get Doreen’s attention. Can she save everyone without becoming Mrs. Mole Man?" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 5: Like I'm the Only Squirrel in the World' - Collects vol. 2 #12-16. "Squirrel Girl takes Nancy to visit her mom in Canada! What could possibly go wrong, right? How about the return of a super villain not seen for more than a decade? One that will prompt the inter-species team-up you’ve been waiting for: squirrels and ants! And also Squirrel Girl and Ant-Man. It’ll be huge! Or tiny. Then, when Taskmaster strikes, with his uncanny ability to duplicate any super-type’s sweet moves, who will stand between him and total domination? You probably guessed Doreen Green, but you’re wrong! It’s actually Nancy’s cat, Mew! It’s a story of one feline, and all the feels." - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 6: Who Run the World? Squirrels!' - Collects vol. 2 #17-21. "It's a normal, quiet day at Empire State University, filled with lots of lectures and higher education and students learning quietly. But don't turn away, there's also going to be a fistfight! A big one! And Doreen Green will also get a new Flying Squirrel suit from a mystery benefactor that would render her even more unbeatable, if such a thing were scientifically possible! That pretty much means crime is over forever. There definitely can't be a new super villain in town conspiring to mold Squirrel Girl into the perfect minion…or is there?! Gasp at a secret invasion of character motivations! Thrill at a civil war of emotions! Boggle as monsters truly get unleashed and Doreen's fate hangs in the balance! Also, machine-gun-wielding bears! It's squirrels and girls and punching, oh my!" - - (forthcoming, September 2017) *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 7: I've Been Waiting for a Squirrel Like You' - Collects vol. 2 #22-26. "Squirrel Girl goes savage! When Doreen Green and Nancy Whitehead enter a mysterious programming competition, they don't suspect that the prize for winners will be an all-expenses-paid trip to…the Savage Land! Will Squirrel Girl fight a dinosaur? Will Squirrel Girl fight two dinosaurs?! Will we come up with really excellent reasons why these fights would take place, reasons that both justify the fights while also telling the story of what lead to this dinosaur-punching smashup: a story which, even though it stars dinosaurs and Squirrel Girls, contains within it the chance for us to recognize, perhaps for the first time, our most personal and secret selves? Of course!" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 8: My Best Friend's Squirrel' - Collects vol. 2 #27-31. "Journey to the Forbidden Pla-nut! When Nancy and Tippy are transported to an alien world where all is not what it seems, Squirrel Girl must find a way to get to the other side of the universe to save them. And fast! Intergalactic transport through the cosmic realm? This sounds like a job for the Sorcerer Supreme! Doctor Strange will be only too happy to…wait, what’s that? Doctor Strange is gone, and now Loki is Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme? Oh. Well, I’m sure he’ll do his best. After all, what could possibly go wrong? Drax the Destroyer and the Silver Surfer come along for the ride as Doreen Green goes cosmic!" - - (forthcoming, June 2018) Hardcovers *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #8, GLX-Mas Special, Thing #8, & Age of Heroes #3. - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #1-11, plus Howard the Duck vol. 5 #6. - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #12-21. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Ryan North. Artist/Covers: Erica Henderson. Squirrel Girl created by Steve Ditko & Will Murray. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-8, 2015 * Volume 2: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #31: 11 Apr 2018 :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #32: 09 May 2018 :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #33: 13 Jun 2018 News & Features * 09 Jun 2017 - Squirrel Girl: Know Thine Enemy * 12 Jul 2015 - [http://comicsalliance.com/ryan-north-erica-henderson-unbeatable-squirrel-girl-relaunch/ She Has A New Hat: North, Henderson and Moss Talk the New Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #1] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero